


Pixie Dust Presents

by Val_Brown



Category: Sutan Amrull/Raja - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cover Art, Fan Soundtracks, Other, TJR Big Bang 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown





	Pixie Dust Presents

**Title:** Pixie Dust Presents  
 **Author:**[](http://heartsdesire456.livejournal.com/profile)[ **heartsdesire456**](http://heartsdesire456.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:**[](http://valress.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://valress.livejournal.com/) **valress**  
 **Type:** (friendship, romance, crossover, sci fi, fantasy, etc) friendship  
 **Word Count:** 16k+  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Tommy Ratliff/OFC, Tommy Ratliff/Sutan Amrull(pre-slash), OC's  
 **Warnings:** (non-con, violence, strong language, character death, etc) Domestic Violence, language  
 **Summary:**

 **Link to fic master post:** [Pixie Dust Presents](http://tjrbigbang.livejournal.com/7224.html)  
 **Link to art master post:**

[ ](http://valress.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/494/54081)

 

Tracklisting

1) Forever or Never - Cinema Bizarre  
2) Days Like Masquerades - The Academy Is...  
3) Living Dead Girl(Subliminal Seduction Remix) - Rob Zombie  
4) Only Human - Eat The Crow  
5) Nobody's Home - Avril Lavigne  
6) Unpretty - TLC  
7) Snow White Queen - Evanescence  
8) Stranded - Julien-K  
9) The Beautiful People - Marilyn Manson  
10) Chokehold - Adam Lambert  
11) Looking Glass - The Birthday Massacre  
12) Beautiful Disaster(Live) - Kelly Clarkson  
13) Quicksand - Britney Spears  
14) The Ripper - The Used  
15) Glitter In The Air - P!nk

Zipfile Download [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?xikhny146z1zoa0)

Streaming [Here](http://8tracks.com/valress/maybe-get-rid-of-you-and-then-i-ll-get-back-to-me)  



End file.
